Various carton feeding machines have been utilized in the prior art to feed carton blanks in a carton assembly line, such as to a folder/gluer or product packaging machine, to form a blank into a carton. The blanks generally can be fed to the carton folder/gluer manually, by a conveyor, or by chains. Traditionally, the carton stacks are fed manually to the folder/gluer in approximately 2-inch stacks or “slugs.” These stacks can impart unequal pressures on the folder/gluer or on carton blanks aligned for feeding into the folder/gluer. Further, the operating speed of the folder/gluer, although capable of higher rates of speed, generally is limited and governed by the stacks in line for processing, as conventional carton feeding apparatuses typically have been unable to regulate the pressure imparted by the weight and/or alignment of more than a 2-inch stack of carton blanks. Such an uneven pressure distribution of the carton blanks in line for the folder/gluer further does not allow the carton feeding apparatus to recover once an edge of the periphery of the carton blank stack proceeds in a crooked alignment. This resulting imbalance presents blanks to the pick face of the folder/gluer unevenly aligned, causing misfeed to the folder/gluer, destruction of the carton blank, or shut down of the entire system.